My little sister
by LadyShinigami12
Summary: 16-year-old Amelia is a rebellious teenager who thinks she's ready to be an adult, but her older brother, Arthur, thinks otherwise.


**A/N More oneshots! yay! loosely based on some RPing my friend and I did as Arthur and Amelia**

Amelia smiled at him, taking a long drink from her soda. "So, you come here often?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

He was about to answer, when they heard from across the bar, "AMELIA!"

Amelia clutched her head, "Why now?"

Arthur made his way through the tables up to the bar, "Get your hands off her." He demanded of the man she was talking to, wrenching his hand off her wrist.

"Hey! Arthur!" Amelia demanded of him.

"I suggest you back off, mister," The man said, "Doesn't seem like the lady wants to talk to you." The man stood up to show he was a great deal taller than Arthur. He then turned to Amelia, "This guy bothering ya?"

At the same moment, she said "yes" and Arthur said, "She's my sister, wanker, and she's sixteen, so I suggest you get out of here immediately before I call the police."

"You can't call the police!" Amelia said, but the man already looked panicked and began walking away, a mutter of 'jailbait' on his lips. "I'm not jailbait!" She said, "Sixteen is the legal age of consent in this state!" He continued on his way, and in a last ditch effort, she yelled out "I've checked online!" which got the momentary attention of the whole bar. Finally, she turned to face her brother, her hands on her hips. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." He said dryly, before grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the bar. "C'mon, we're leaving."

As soon as they were outside, she shook him off. She was far stronger than him, after taking so many sports. "What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"You should talk!" He yelled back, "What do you think you're doing, flirting with men clearly older than you?"

"I was just having some fun!" She said, "He seemed nice!"

"He _seemed_ like a creep, out for a piece of ass."

"Well, she said, tilting her head so her earrings jingled, "I have an ass. And he did too. A nice one."

Arthur shook his head, "You don't even know what you're saying. And god, what have you done to your shirt?" He untied the button-down she had tied the ends of to expose her midriff. "My goodness, it's all wrinkled. And it looked so cute."

She pushed him away, "Is that what this is about? My _shirt?_"

"No, of course it isn't!" He frowned again, "This is about the fact you seem unable to go outside without looking like a complete slut!"

Without another word she stalked off away from him. He put a hand to his forehead, "Well done, Arthur." He followed her, trying to keep up.

Amelia slammed open the front door, scaring her twin brother Matthew and Arthur's girlfriend, Francine. "Amelia?" Francine asked, but she didn't acknowledge them as she stormed up to her room. Less than a minute she was followed by a stressed-looking Arthur.

Francine bit her lip. "Matthieu?" she said, "Why don't you go up to your room?" Matthew nodded and followed his sister upstairs, but he went to his own room.

Francine meanwhile followed Arthur to the kitchen, "I don't know what to do with her." He said, beginning to clean dishes in frustration, "Everything I do, she just throws it back in my face."

"What is it now?" She asked.

"I found her at the bar, wearing her shirt all tied up for the world to see her stomach, practically shouting 'I make bad life decisions, is there anyone around here who can get me a teenage pregnancy?'" Francine had to giggle a bit at his comparison. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, come now, mon lapin." She put her arms around him, "I dressed a lot like her when I was her age."

He pursed his lips, "Yes, but when men were ogling you, they were me. And those men were ogling MY sister."

She forced him to put the dishes down. "She's young, cher, and she's always been the rebellious one. She just wants her freedom."

He held her hand, "We're young." He turned to her, "Do you think we're too young?"

She considered him, "Too young to be raising a couple of teenagers, you mean?" He nodded. "Probably. But we do alright." He bit his lip and looked down, thinking about his sister. She lifted his head to plant a kiss on his lips. "Why don't you go talk to her, cher. It might make you both feel better." He nodded again and began walking towards the stairs. Before he made it more than a step, Francine slapped him on his ass. He turned to her smiling, and for a moment he sorta wanted to attack her and kiss her until she was breathless, but she shooed him with her fingers.

He gulped as he knocked on her door. "Amelia?" He called inside. No response. "Listen, I wanted to apologize, I shouldn't have said that about the way you dress. I'm just…I get scared for you, alright? And it's not a matter of trusting, you know, I think you're a perfectly capable individual. But no matter what, I want to protect you. I know…" He swallowed, trying to prepare himself, "I know, it's been hard on you since Mum and Dad died, and, I know I'm not the best father. I may not even be the best brother." He listened, trying to hear any sounds. She had put the TV on, and it seemed to be playing 'Downton Abbey.' He wondered if she was crying, "Amelia? Please let me in? I promise I won't yell. Please?" He tried the doorknob, which was locked. It suddenly occurred to him that Amelia hated Downton Abbey. "Amelia, open this door!" He didn't think she had drugs or any kind of pills in her room, but he wasn't sure, and lord only knew if she hurt herself with something else in her room. _C'mon, Arthur you're being ridiculous,_ He thought, but he couldn't stop the panic as he shook the doorknob. "Amelia, open this door right now!"

When he still didn't get a reply, he quickly took the hinges off her door. Pulling it off, he looked inside.

Sure enough, 'Downton Abbey' was playing on the TV set, but there was no sign of Amelia, and her window was wide open. "oh no."

He ran down the stairs chanting "no no no no no."

At the bottom, Francine looked to him in concern, "What is it?"

He ignored her and wrenched the front door open. "She took the car. She took the bloody car!"

Amelia sat alone at the table, her head resting on her hand. A man walked up to her, "A girl should never look so sad at a club like this." He said over the music, "What's got you down, pretty lady?"

She turned to him, "The bartender won't serve me anything." She pouted. She looked up at him with as much pity as she could muster, "I mean, what's a few more months? I just wanted to celebrate a little early."

"So, you're 20?" He asked.

"And 9 months. I can already hold my liquor fine. Better than my brother."

He smiled and slid into the seat next to her, "Sometimes life just isn't fair." She nodded, sorrowfully. "Tell you what," he said, "I, as it happens, am 23, and therefore, perfectly capable of helping poor pretty ladies who life is unfair to." With that, he stood up, "Let me buy you a drink,"

She smiled at him, "My hero!"

Francine had given Arthur her keys so he could track her down. It took him a while to find the club. _How did she get in here?_ He thought, watching the bouncer. This man probably let in anything with breasts, as the club didn't seem very exclusive. He made sure to scowl at the man as he handed back his I.D.

Arthur had to hold his ears to prevent damage from the booming music. He looked around for any sight of his sister in the crowd. There, across the room from him, was his darling Amelia, in a red and white shirt (if you could call it a shirt, it was more like a bikini top) and skin tight black pants. More horrifying was the beer in her right hand. But the worst part, the worst part was definitely the man behind her, grinding against her ass, one hand on her open stomach, the other squeezing her breast.

This had to be a nightmare. He watched a moment as she put the beer down, turned around and made out with the man, as he groped her ass and lower back.

Not being able to take it anymore, he began trying to fight his way through the crowd.

Across the room, Amelia's ears perked up at the sound of a British accent saying "GET OUT OF MY WAY" Looking over, she saw Arthur, who was looking more pissed than she had ever seen him before. _Oh no, _she thought, _He is NOT ruining this for me twice in one night!_

"Hey, um," She realized she didn't know the name of the man she had been making out with, "Why don't we go dance somewhere a little more private?" He smiled with a twinkle in his eye. He nodded, taking her by the hand as they easily navigated their way to the back door, leaving Arthur trapped in the crowd

Amelia smiled as she got up. Finally. Everything happened just as she wanted. She got up, picking up her clothes and dragging them to the shower. Her new lover was still asleep, and she smiled at him as she went inside.

She began wetting down her hair, when she realized there was no shampoo. Glancing out from behind the shower curtain, she spotted the bottle sitting on the sink counter. Why didn't the motel just leave it in the shower? Carefully, she stepped out, reaching for it, when she heard a voice in the bedroom. It sounded like her lover had woken up. She opened the door just a crack to listen in, "Yeah, no problem, I'll be there soon. I just gotta take a cab." He was obviously on the phone. "Yeah, it's fine, she's in the shower. Yeah, it was great. One word for you: Stamina." She smiled inside. Not bad, for her first time. But he didn't stop there, "Easy as pie, man. Once you get a beer in her, she goes full-on slut. Hey, tell you what, if she comes to the club tonight, I'll point her out, and YOU can take her home, fair enough? Alright man. See ya." And with that, there was the sound of a door opening, then closing again.

Amelia dropped the shampoo. For a long while, she simply stared into space, thinking about what the man had said.

It had taken all night for Arthur to track down Amelia's car again. He explained the situation to the manager of the motel, who eventually agreed to open the door for him.

"Amelia?" he called into the room, "Amelia I know you're here." He heard the sounds of the shower and stormed to the bathroom.

All his anger vanished as he saw her sitting on the bathroom floor, completely naked, and crying her eyes out. "Oh my god, Amelia…" He knelt down next to her, "Did he hurt you?" She shook her head. "Look at me, love." She turned to him, her face red and splotchy, "What happened?"

She gulped a few times before she could answer, "He—he called me a slut…and he said he'd point me out to one of his friends…like I was a bong he was passing around…" She tried to continue, but she couldn't stop crying. He gingerly patted her head, then stood up to turn off the shower and grab a towel. He draped it over her shoulders. She sniffed and wiped the tears off her face. "If you want to say 'I told you so' just do it."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to say 'I told you so.' This—I'm so sorry, Amelia."

She leaned against his shoulder "I just wanted to do things my own way. Just to get a little independence…..I—It's not fair…."

He held onto her shoulders, "No, no it's not fair." He patted her back, "Here, get dressed and I'll bring you home, alright?" She nodded, "and we'll get you some ice cream?" She smiled at the thought, and nodded again, about to get up. Arthur practically jumped out of the bathroom and closed the door. He could handle many things, but his naked sister was not one of them.

Amelia spotted him right away. She made her way through the crowded club and walked up to the man right away. He looked awkward when he spotted her, but he held his ground, "Er, hi."

She did not say anything.

"Look, I, um, I had a great time last night."

She still said nothing.

"So, umm," He swallowed, "do you want a drink?"

She punched him in the face. This was no small matter due to her disproportionate strength, and the man ended up sprawled on the floor, and he slid until his head hit the wall.

Still without talking she made her way back across the club, which was significantly easier as people had stopped dancing when she hit him, and tried very desperately to get out of her way.

She made her way back to Arthur. "I thought you were just going to talk to him." He said.

"I planned to." Amelia shrugged, "I got too pissed."

He shook his head, "You should not have done that."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "you can stop smiling any time now."

"Smiling?" he put a hand up to his mouth where he was indeed smiling, "I'm not smiling."

She shook her head and they walked out of the club together.


End file.
